A Diamond is Forever
by nycgirl1996
Summary: Zach and Cammie's engagement and wedding! Rating might change later on. Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns the characters.
1. Chapter 1

***A/N: This story takes place about three years after Cam graduated from Gallagher and Zach from Blackthorne. The main characters are all between 21 and 22 years old.***

I had just returned from a mission in Columbia gathering information about a drug smuggling ring. I was just walking in the door to the large apartment I shared with my boyfriend of more than four years, Zach Goode, when I was swept off my feet by a familiar pair of strong arms. I dropped my duffel bag on the floor in the hallway and wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face in his chest. I inhaled his clean, masculine scent and breathed, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, sweetie." He replied, setting me back on my feet and kissing me quickly as he picked up my bag and left it in our bedroom. I took a quick shower and slipped into a pair of worn-in, dark wash skinny jeans and a pale gray zip-up Gallagher sweatshirt over a magenta camisole. My damp hair fell in loose brunette waves around my face, and I swept it back behind my shoulders. Zach was sitting on the couch with two cups of coffee in his hands. He passed me one and I sank down on the couch, curling my feet up underneath me.

"Thanks, babe." I sighed and cuddled up against his side. He glanced down at me and said quietly,

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No, thanks. Can you just hold me?"

"Of course, angel." He wrapped his arms around me and stroked my hair. The next thing I knew, he was carrying me to bed and tucking me in before crawling in beside me. I fell asleep again with my head on his chest, his heartbeat lulling me into unconsciousness.

The following morning, I awoke to Zach's arms around me, snuggled against his chest. I kissed his forehead, cheeks and finally his lips. "Mmm. Good morning, Gallagher Girl." He crooned, sitting up. I stretched and then hopped out of bed to get dressed. Since I'd showered last night, I slipped into some comfortable clothes and we started cleaning around the house. I opened the blinds and the warm April sunshine poured in the window. That reminded me of something. I wheeled around. "Happy Anniversary, baby!" I squealed, running into his arms. He laughed and scooped me up.

"Happy Anniversary, angel." He kissed my forehead. "Go shower and put something dressy on. I'm taking you into D.C. for dinner and I wanted to visit a place that's special to both of us." I smiled. He was being so romantic. I kissed him softly, twisting my fingers into his hair, then, giggling, ran off to shower as he spanked me playfully. I hopped out of the shower and blow-dried my hair and curled it before slipping into a beautiful deep purple v-neck, spaghetti strap dress that skimmed just above my knee. I went back into the bathroom and applied my make-up, just a little light foundation, peachy-pink blush, mascara, eyeliner, and Zach's favorite sparkly pale pink cherry-flavored lip gloss. I washed my hands and then side-parted my hair and swept it into a low side ponytail that I fastened with a clear elastic and some bobby pins. I fastened on the silver locket Zach had given me on our first anniversary. I slipped on some black heeled pumps with silver accents and grabbed a little black sweater to put on over it and to complete the ensemble. I gave myself one last once-over in the mirror before I picked up my purse and headed into the living room. Zach turned to look when he heard the click of my heels coming down the hallway, and his mouth dropped open when I turned the corner.

"Wow, Cammie." He took my hands and pulled me close, leaning down to whisper in my ear, "You look stunning."

"Thank you," I eyed his perfectly tailored black suit and hunter green tie with a smile. "You clean up pretty well yourself." He grinned and wrapped an arm around me as we walked out to our silver Audi S4 – we're spies, we're allowed to splurge a little – and then opened the door for me. I thanked him and settled into the front passenger seat as he hopped in the driver's side.

We arrived in downtown D.C about twenty minutes later and Zach helped me out of the car. We were parked in front of a fancy Italian restaurant called Bella Italia. I looked up at Zach and smiled, linking my arm through his. We were seated at a table for two in the far corner, nestled away from the other patrons. Talking and laughing, we enjoyed dinner and I reveled in how easy it was to just be with Zach. Even four (almost five) years after we initially got together, we rarely fought and it seemed like our love grew stronger every day. I knew Zach worried about me when I was away on missions, and I worried about him, but when we were both home and had the opportunity to drop the baggage our careers forced us to carry, our focus was solely on spending time together and just enjoying each other's company. Zach and I shared a big cannoli for dessert, a sweet, crunchy pastry shell filled with creamy chocolate chip filling. When we'd paid for dinner and left the restaurant, Zach and I walked hand in hand down the streets of D.C. I honestly had no idea where he was taking me, though he said I know exactly where we were going once we got to a certain area of town. We turned a corner and I saw the National Mall sprawling out in front of us and looked up at Zach with a smile, pulling him down to give him a quick kiss.

"The place where we first met." He explained. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You are amazing, you know that?" He chuckled.

"Come on, there's one more place I want to go to." We wound our way through the Mall, and I recognized the different places I'd snuck through trying to avoid Zach during our sophomore year at school. Zach turned to me and paused, and I looked at where we'd ended up. The sun was setting over the Red Slipper exhibit, where I'd been instructed to meet Mr. Solomon on the day of that fateful training op. The whole exhibit glowed pink, orange, and purple in the fading sunlight. My chest constricted at how romantic it was.

"Cam?" Zach asked, almost hesitantly.

"Zach?" I echoed, then gasped as Zach dropped to one knee in front of me, pulling a small black velvet box out of the pocket of his suit jacket. He took a deep breath and stared into my eyes.

"I've loved you since the day I first laid eyes on you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Cameron Ann Morgan, will you marry me?"

I had tears in my eyes. "Yes!" I exclaimed. "Oh, Zach…" Tears ran down my cheeks as he slipped a stunning diamond engagement ring onto my left ring finger. He stood up and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a kiss that made my knees buckle. I pulled back and smiled at him. "I love you so much, Blackthorne Boy."

He laughed. "I love you too, Gallagher Girl." I put my head on his shoulder as we walked to the car, unable to tear my eyes away from the diamond ring that now adorned my left hand.


	2. Chapter 2

*A/N: Thanks for all the alerts, favorites, and reviews on Chapter 1! I hope you all like the new chapter! It means the world to me that you guys are enjoying the new story.*

**Cammie POV:**

I woke up the next morning and beamed. _I'm engaged!_ I thought excitedly. Then I remembered that there was a Gallagher alumni gathering (Blackthorne had been invited as well) on Saturday. It was Thursday, and I was going to head down there this afternoon to spend some time with my mom, Mr. Solomon, and Bex, who was flying in from London early so we could catch up before the remainder of the class descended on the mansion. I hopped out of bed and bounced into the kitchen where Zach was already turning the coffee pot on. "Excited, love?"

"Just a little bit." I joked, swatting at him as I started some eggs and bacon for breakfast. Thank God I didn't inherit my mother's lethal (and I mean that literally) cooking skills. Thirty minutes later, Zach was buttering some toast while I put the eggs and bacon on two plates. We settled at the kitchen table to eat, sipping our coffees and talking about how glad we were to finally get to see everyone again.

"Any thoughts on a date for the wedding?" Zach asked when a lull in the conversation had presented itself. I smiled at him, glancing down at my ring happily.

"I'm thinking late spring, early summer of next year. Maybe June?"

"I like that. We could do a church wedding and then an outdoor reception. And then we get to go on our honeymoon." He winked at me and I felt my cheeks flush.

"We have plenty of time to work out the details, and you know Macey will kill us if we don't let her help us plan it." We were both smiling from ear to ear, even while we laughed at the idea of a furious Macey chasing after us using copies of Modern Bride as weaponry.

Getting up, we cleared the dishes and washed them before I showered while Zach packed a bag for our trip to Gallagher. Then we traded off, I dressed and packed while he showered, and then made one last sweep of the apartment, securing everything and hooking up the CIA standard-issue security system that would alert a security team at Langley to any kind of intrusion or problem while we were away. Zach came out of the bedroom with our bags in his hands and I picked up the garment bags containing my evening gown and Zach's tux for the Alumni Ball on Saturday night. Slinging my purse over my free shoulder I followed Zach out the door, locking it behind me and arming the security system with the remote I kept in my purse. I laid the bags flat in the trunk of the Audi after Zach had put in the luggage, and we were on our way.

Two and a half hours later, Zach and I identified ourselves at the gates blocking the driveway leading to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. The black wrought iron barricade swung back and Zach gunned the Audi up the drive. We parked next to my mother's Corvette behind the mansion. We grabbed our stuff and quickly used a back entrance to deposit it in an extra bedroom in the faculty quarters. Then we took our time strolling back through the mansion hand in hand, reliving our high school days. "Let's go say hello to my mom, and then go down to the Subs. Sound good?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen Joe in a while." Zach replied, wrapping his arm around my shoulders as we approached the Hall of History. I rapped my knuckles against the oak double doors protecting my mother's office, and the door swung open almost instantly.

"Hey, kiddo!" My mom drew me into a tight hug and then pulled back to study me. "Something's changed. You're glowing." She gave Zach a quizzical look and he just smirked. Zach just looked at me and murmured,

"Tell her, Gallagher Girl." I blushed and my mother said,

"Tell me what, kiddo?"

"No words necessary…" I held up my left hand so that the princess-cut diamond caught the light and sparkled. Mom gasped and then gave a very uncharacteristic squeal of excitement.

"Oh, Cam!" She wrapped her arms around me again and then turned to give Zach a warm smile and a hug. "Congratulations, you two. I can't believe my baby's getting married!" She exclaimed, a little teary-eyed.

Zach touched my mother's arm and said sincerely, "I'll take good care of her, Mrs. Morgan."

"Oh, I know you will, Zach." Then the phone on her desk rang, and she excused herself to take care of the call. We used this opportunity to slip out and go see some of our old teachers. We headed straight for the sublevels, giving fingerprints and DNA samples as identification. The next thing we knew, we were walking back through the dim, cool underground hallways leading to Sublevel One, where Mr. Solomon was teaching a sophomore Cove-Ops class.

Zach knocked twice on the door and stepped inside the room just as Mr. Solomon turned to face him. "Zach!" Mr. Solomon exclaimed with unusual warmth. He embraced his "son"/protégée, and then I stepped in at his side. Mr. Solomon gave me a gentle hug and then turned to face the thirteen teenage girls sitting at the desks in front of him.

"Ladies, I'd like to introduce you to two of my former star students, CIA Agents Zachary Goode and Cameron Morgan." Eager whispers began to ricochet off of the stone walls of the room, and Mr. Solomon silenced his class with a wave of his hand. He turned back to Zach and I again with a slightly mystified expression on his face, one that I'm sure the girls didn't notice given that Zach and I'd known Joe for five, almost six years. I ran my left hand through my hair and Joe's eyes popped open wide for a split second before his expression smoothed. He put his back to the class and mouthed, "Congratulations, you two!" We just grinned. Mr. Solomon looked at us and said, "Well, while you're here, why don't you give the girls some pointers on field work? And I'm sure they have questions you could answer better than I can, since I've been out of the field for five years."

"C'mon, Joe. I'm sure you're not _that _out of touch." I said with a giggle. He just shoved my shoulder gently and then I faced the class and asked, "What are you girls studying now?"

A shy-looking redhead raised her hand. "Okay, you don't need to raise your hand with Zach or I. I don't know about Zach, but personally, it makes me feel old." That broke the tension and got the girls laughing. The redhead, who introduced herself as Kara, spoke up.

"We're in the middle of learning about tails. How to spot one, how to lose one."

"All right, that's something that's definitely important in the field. My dad taught me this little trick to help with recognizing a tail. He always used to tell me, 'Once is a stranger, twice is a coincidence, and three times is a tail.' So that's an easy way to kind of keep that straight. As for losing a tail…" I trailed off, turning to look at Zach pointedly, then at Solomon, then back to Zach. "Have they…" I let the sentence hang there.

Zach caught on to what I meant and murmured just low enough for Joe to hear, "Sophomore year, D.C." Joe shook his head.

"Not yet, but probably later this semester." We all looked at each other and chuckled, then at the girls' confused and disgruntled expressions and laughed some more. The three of us knew that the girls would soon meet the Blackthorne class, and experience just how difficult it is to identify a tail when it could be anyone. I picked up where I left off, pretending that the exchange between Joe, Zach and I had never happened.

"Losing a tail can be tricky. Especially if the operative tailing you is good. And just a word of advice, always expect the operative tailing you to be better than you are, and don't get cocky." I winked at Zach, remembering how sure I'd been of my Chameleon-y abilities only to be completely and utterly humiliated by some "Blackthorne Boy" I didn't even know. "Duck in and out of stores or restaurants, and if you're out in the open, keep looping around and never head in one straight direction for more than maybe a few hundred yards. But the most important thing to remember is to blend in. The more natural you look, the easier it will be for you to give a tail the slip without exposing your identity or the business you're in." I stepped back as Kara smiled at me and then Zach took the floor. I saw the girls exchange looks. Even five years later, Zach was every bit as handsome as he'd been when we were sixteen, a fact that did not go unnoticed by the young women in the room. I bit back a grin.

"Any other questions?" He asked calmly. A tall girl with an all-American, blond-haired, blue-eyed, tanned-skinned appearance by the name of Alicia spoke up.

"How much of the skill you use in the field did you get from your time at school, and how much did you pick up once you signed on with the CIA?"

"Wow, that's a really good question. And to be honest, one that I hadn't given much thought to." Zach paused for a moment, contemplating his answer. "I would say that the majority of my training I picked up while I was in school. The Agency expects incoming operatives to be able to memorize covers on short notice, and that's something you girls have a great chance to learn while you're here. Also, anything and everything you can grasp about what to do when an op goes wrong or your cover is blown is crucial. You can't stand there wondering what the hell to do when an enemy agent is looking you right in the face knowing exactly who you are. You need to be able to react, protect yourself, the Agency, and whatever is left of your mission." Alicia smiled and nodded. As I surveyed the room from behind Zach, I saw the girls hanging on his every word and truly soaking in the advice we had both offered, and I knew that to some extent, we'd helped make the next generation of covert operatives more prepared for what they would face in the field.

***A/N: Ok, so that wraps up this chapter! Longest chapter ever! Hope you guys liked it. To my Zach's Distraction readers: I will be updating in the next few days (hopefully). I've been so caught up in establishing the basics for this story that I haven't gotten a chance to write the next chapter for ZD. Also, it takes me a little bit to transition from Cammie's POV back to Zach's because they are two completely different characters with entirely different voices. So please be patient with me and know that I am working to get the new chapter up as quickly as possible. * **


	3. Chapter 3 Outtake 1

***Hey everyone, I hope you haven't forgotten about this story! I've had wicked writers' block and a crazy schedule, but this idea for a little outtake just popped into my head and I knew I had to write it. Please read and review! Thoughts and suggestions for this story or my other one, Zach's Distraction, would be much appreciated!***

**Zach POV:**

I'd debated on this for a long time. After nearly five years with Cammie, I needed to make it permanent. We weren't seventeen anymore, and we both needed to settle down. Of course, our careers often times made marriages difficult, but I'd seen couples that were able to make it work. Hell, Cam and I had been together through what, in the espionage community, is often considered the worst time for a spy: the transition from training to real deep cover ops. There were lost tempers and frustration, but somehow we made it work. I imagine the fantastic support system we had around us helped tremendously. Over the years I'd forged a close bond with Cam's mom, Rachel, and I'd like to think she'd become rather fond of me. Abby and Joe got married and have a little girl named Rose. God, I shudder to think what Joe's going to be like when Rose starts dating. Anyway. I hopped into the Audi to head into D.C. Cammie was away on a minor mission in Colombia, and would be returning within the next few days. The road blurred beneath the Audi as I gunned it down the highway, only slowing to pull into a parking space in the downtown area of the city.

I strolled into D.C. Jewelers and was immediately greeted by a friendly salesperson by the name of Alex. He was an older man with a smile on his face. "How can I help you today, sir?" I grinned back at him and answered,

"I'm hoping to pick out a ring for my girlfriend, Cammie."

"Ah," he said wisely. "What's she like?" I felt a smile tug at the corners of my lips as I thought about the countless ways I could describe Cammie.

"Where to start..." I sighed contentedly. "She's warm, compassionate, funny, loving, beautiful… so many things." He nodded, a wide smile on his face.

"I know just the ring." He led me back to the corner of the store where a selection of princess-cut diamond bands was on display. I raked my eyes over them and knew the moment I laid eyes on the gorgeous stone set into a platinum band that it was perfect for Cammie.

"I'll take it." I said definitively.

"Fantastic." Alex exclaimed. He took a small key off of his belt and unlocked the case, carefully removing the ring I'd chosen. "Just give me a few minutes to polish the ring and then box it up and you'll be ready to go." I didn't ask what the price was, knowing that if it was for Cammie then it would be worth it. He came back a few moments later with a black velvet box in a small silk bag that I slipped into the pocket of the blazer I wore.

"Thanks for all your help today, Alex." I said as I signed the receipt for the ring. He beamed and clapped me on the shoulder,

"It was my pleasure. Best of luck to you and your Cammie." I grinned back and left the shop, secure in my decision to ask Cameron Ann Morgan to be my wife.


	4. Chapter 4

***A/N: First off, I'M SORRY! So much has happened lately and I've had complete and total writer's block. Thanks for all of the alerts, favorites, and reviews on the last chapter of A Diamond is Forever. You are all so supportive and it makes writing these fanfics that much more fun. Enjoy the new chapter! **

Recap: As I surveyed the room from behind Zach, I saw the girls hanging on his every word and truly soaking in the advice we had both offered, and I knew that to some extent, we'd helped make the next generation of covert operatives more prepared for what they would face in the field.

**Cammie POV:**

The bell having rung, the girls slowly began to file out of the room and I turned to speak to Mr. Solomon. While my back was turned, a long, lean, raven-haired girl approached Zach. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and said brazenly, "Are you single?" Joe and I could barely contain our laughter as Zach smoothly responded,

"No, I'm not, and I don't believe my fiancé would approve of your forwardness, either." She huffed and stormed out of the classroom. Joe, Zach and I burst out laughing.

Still gasping for air, I exclaimed, "I can't believe she'd ask you that!" Zach and Joe just shook their heads. When we'd collected ourselves, Zach looked at me and said,

"We should probably get back to your mom's office. Bex should be here within half an hour." I nodded. Joe told us he'd join us shortly after Bex arrived.

We took our time returning to my mother's office in the Hall of History, but when we arrived, a tall, slender woman with gorgeous chocolate colored hair, dark eyes and cappuccino-colored skin stood outside the door with her hands on her hips. "Bex!" I exclaimed, racing to my best friend's side and flinging my arms around her. She embraced me back and laughed before stepping back to survey me. Bex arched one perfectly plucked eyebrow and I smiled, cheeks flushing a faint pink as I lifted my left hand and waved it in front of her eyes.  
>Her clear-glossed mouth fell open. Then, she did something totally out of character. She <em>squealed.<em> And then grabbed my hand to examine the ring. I had a feeling I was going to have to get used to that. "He did well, didn't he?" Bex's British accent revealed itself. Then she sighed and admitted, "I want one!" I chuckled awkwardly. I didn't understand _what_ was going on in Grant Newman's head sometimes. But that was between him and Bex.

A tell-tale "oopsie daisy!" from just down the hall and the clatter of an antique suit of armor tumbling to the stone floor gave away Liz Sutton's approach. Bex and I swung around and ran to greet the CIA's resident genius. We all embraced and giggled until Zach appeared with Grant and Jonas in tow. They looked at each other and Grant chuckled,

"Well, some things never change, huh, ladies?" The six of us collapsed into laughter. "Hey, Goode… guess she's got you on a leash now, hmm?" Grant teased. Bex quickly cuffed Grant across the back of the head while Zach came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I don't consider it a leash, Grant. Sooner or later you'll understand." I wiggled my eyebrows at Bex teasingly. She rolled her eyes at me.

Several hours later, I gathered with the girls in an empty suite off of the teacher's quarters to get ready for the Alumni Ball. Macey joined us a few minutes later. Bex stood in front of a mirror lining her eyes while Macey helped Liz straighten her pale blond hair. I carefully applied a pink-nude lipstick (Victoria's Secret's _Whisper_) before topping it with a light coat of sheer, shimmery gloss. My dark hair was pinned up into a delicate bun, with loose, slightly curled tendrils falling out to frame my face. "Cam, can you zip me?" Bex asked, turning her back to me. I zipped her strapless, emerald satin gown for her, before offering her the ties on my slinky, body-skimming silver halter dress. Macey looked stunning in a vivid scarlet number with a plunging neckline, and our Lizzie was all grown-up in a dark blue, flowy, Grecian, one-shoulder dress.

"Who did you bring as your date, Mace?" Liz asked conversationally, and Bex and I turned curiously.

"You'll see…" Macey quipped cryptically.

Liz rolled her eyes and glanced at the wall clock. "It's time, girls." We made our way down the Grand Stairs, where our men were waiting. Zach in a tux? It ought to be illegal. Nevertheless, I took his arm and we made our way to the dance floor. As I glanced across the floor in the Grand Hall, I was shocked to see Macey dancing effortlessly in the arms of Preston Winters. I simply smiled to myself and settled into the embrace of my fiancé.

"You look beautiful, Cammie."

"Thanks, Z… you clean up ridiculously well, as usual."

"Jealous, Gallagher Girl?"

"Not really, because I know I get to keep you forever."

"Ring or not, you own me, gorgeous." Zach murmured, leaning in to kiss me gently. I rested my cheek against his shoulder as we swayed softly to the lyrics of Lonestar's _Amazed_.

_Every time our eyes meet  
>This feeling inside me's<br>Almost more than I can take  
>Baby when you touch me,<br>I can feel how much you love me,_

Zach swept his thumb across my cheekbone and it seemed like words would just get in the way. The music said more than we could at that point.

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything,  
>I can hear your thoughts,<br>I can see your dreams.  
>I don't know how you do what you do<br>I'm so in love with you.  
>It just keeps gettin' better.<br>I wanna spend the rest of my life,  
>With you by my side,<br>Forever and ever._

I tightened my arms around him as I realized how quickly he could be taken away from me. Our line of work spares no time for love, but somehow we were going to make this work. Zach… he's my universe. He's everything.

_Every little thing that you do,  
>Baby I'm amazed by you.<em>

I'm so proud of the man Zach's become. He left his mom's reputation behind me and set out to make his own. Now he's one of the Agency's most experienced and trusted agents. He's also the man I trusted my life to when I was a teenager, and still do now. Zach proved himself over our years at school, earning himself a place in my heart and the hearts of the people I love. Abby still sends him spiced cinnamon candies every time she visits Buenos Aires. My mom even set aside her pride long enough to let him teach her how to cook… now I don't have to worry about carrying Aunt Abby's food poisoning antidote when I stay with her.

_Every little thing that you do,  
>I'm so in love with you.<br>It just keeps getting better.  
>I wanna spend the rest of my life<br>With you by my side,  
>Forever and ever.<br>Every little thing that you do,  
>Ohhhh…<br>Every little thing that you do,  
>Baby I'm amazed by you…<em>

As the song faded away, we stared into each other's eyes. Neither of us paid any heed to my mother, Joe, Abby or any of the three-hundred plus Gallagher and Blackthorne Alumni in attendance that night. All we needed was each other. Our wedding couldn't come soon enough. I was ready to be bonded to this man for life.

A week later we sent out our save-the-dates.

_Save the Date  
>For the marriage of:<br>Zachary Alexander Goode and Cameron Ann Morgan  
>On June 2<em>_nd__, 2012 at sunset.  
>Formal invitation and details to follow.<em>

My mother cried when she called me to say that she'd gotten hers in the mail, and she tearfully admitted that it felt more official to her now that we'd picked a date and sent out the notifications. Zach and I had finally decided on the first Saturday in June as our wedding date. It would be warm and sunny in the peach orchards on my grandparents' farm in Nebraska. Honeysuckle and lilac would perfume the air. It would be the perfect backdrop for me to marry the man of my dreams.

****** Finally! How's that, everybody! I hope you like it! In case you didn't notice, I'm an emotional, romantic sap today. Again, sorry about the wait!******


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I apologize profusely for giving all of my wonderful and supportive readers with an AN instead of a new chapter. My grandfather was recently diagnosed with Lou Gehrig's Disease, and we don't know how long he has left to live. We're trying to spend as much time with him as we can and preparing ourselves for the worst. It's been a stressful few weeks for my family. I promise you that I will update both Zach's Distraction and A Diamond is Forever as soon as possible. Please be patient with me as my family and I deal with this difficult situation.


	6. Chapter 6

*A/N: Hey everyone! Here's a chapter that I've really been looking forward to writing, so I hope you enjoy it!*

Cammie POV:

I'm generally not a shopping kind of girl. I'm more comfortable in jeans and t-shirts than in formal ball gowns. But as I walked in to Kleinfeld Bridal boutique in Manhattan, it was all I could do to contain my excitement. Macey smiled at me, squeezing my shoulders with a giggle. We checked in with the receptionist and she directed us to a sophisticated waiting area in the salon, where displays of dozens of wedding gowns bordered the room. A tall woman in a black silk blouse, pencil skirt and stilettos strode toward us, a friendly smile on her face. She held her hand out and said warmly, "You must be Cameron."

"Cammie, please." I corrected, taking her hand.

"My name is Clarissa, and I'll be your consultant today. I take it you're here for a wedding gown?"

"Yes." I replied, grinning.

"What's your fiancé's name?" Clarissa asked, jotting down some notes.

"His name is Zach. We've been together for five years now."

"And who do you have with you today?"

"My mom, Rachel, my aunt Abby, and my best friends Bex, Macey and Liz."

"Nice to meet you all. Did you have anything in mind for a designer or a particular style that you like in a dress, Cammie? Anything you would like to avoid?"

"I'd prefer a more form-fitting dress, and minimal detailing. Maybe some beading or crystals, but less is more as far as I'm concerned. My only no-go is feather detailing."

"All right! Let's get you into a fitting room and I'll pull a couple of gowns for you, ok?"

"Great. I'm excited." I smiled at my friends and family before following Clarissa to a large, comfortable fitting room and slipped into a dusty-rose colored satin robe. About twenty minutes later, Clarissa returned with four gowns over her arm. She hung them on hooks in the wall where I could see them clearly.

"Ready to get started?" I nodded, untying my robe and letting Clarissa help me into the first gown, a classic white number with a halter neck, simple bodice and ruffled skirt. I liked it, but I wasn't crazy about it.

"What do you think?"

"This isn't the one…" I said apologetically.

"No worries. We have plenty of selection, I'm sure you'll find something that suits you." She helped me undo the tie and step out of the dress. I tried on two more dresses before Clarissa held up the final gown. I silently prayed that the dress looked good on me, because I absolutely loved it on the hanger. It was a strapless mermaid style gown that flowed out into a narrow skirt below my knees and brushed the floor. It had a sparkly belt just beneath the bust of the dress and zipped up the back with a small white satin bow at the top of the zipper. After I slipped it on, Clarissa zipped the back and carefully tied the bow. I looked at myself in the mirror, and immediately fell in love with the dress. It was absolutely perfect. Beaming at Clarissa, I nodded. She smiled and clapped her hands together twice before opening the door. I made my way out to the salon and the couches where the girls were waiting. I stepped up onto the pedestal and smoothed the dress down. Gasps came from all five of my guests as they took in the dress.

"Oh, Cammie!" my mom exclaimed, and I could hear her voice crack.  
>"You look stunning, squirt." Her own eyes were misty as she joined my mother at my side. The girls stood back, allowing me a moment with my family before they intervened with their own excited squeals and praise. Clarissa pinned a white gossamer veil into my hair and arranged it artfully over my back. When she'd finished, she looked up at me and asked,<p>

"Is this your wedding dress, Cammie?"

"Absolutely! Yes!" I said joyfully. She was smiling from ear to ear as she escorted me back to the dressing room to change. She took the dress and carefully slipped into a garment back tagged with my name and measurements to be taken downstairs to alterations. I would be back in six months or so to have it fitted one more time before the wedding.

The next months flew by in a flurry of planning and decisions. My mom helped us hire a minister for the ceremony and a D.J. for the reception. Abby and Joe offered to arrange the hotels for Zach and I, as well as my bridesmaids and his groomsmen to stay in the night before the wedding. We needed to finalize the venue for said reception, and make sure that the seating and decorations for both the ceremony and the reception was prepared. Not to mention that we had to make up the menu and choose a cake.

Before I knew it, my bachelorette party was minutes away. I slipped into a soft purple sun dress and black wedge sandals, my hair in loose waves around my shoulders. I finished off the outfit with a silver locket and bracelet. I slid my room key and wallet into my shimmery silver clutch and grabbed a cropped black sweater before heading down to the party room my best friends had rented out. Macey and Bex greeted me at the door with the clichéd white feather boa and plastic tiara. They pulled up a chair for me in front of the women who had been in my life from the very beginning. My mom, Abby, Liz, Tina, Courtney, Anna, all of the ladies who had been part of my journey at Gallagher. A table nearby sat decked out in the wedding colors, a soft lavender and a deep green (my secret nod to Zach's eye color) with a stack of gifts pile on top. Liz handed out a sheet of questions to all of the ladies at the party.

"To kick the night off, I thought it would be fun to see who knows Cammie the best. I've compiled a list of questions about some of Cammie's defining moments and qualities."

"Oh, dear God." I muttered.

"Let's get started!" Liz giggled. "What were Zach and Cammie doing when they first met?" Everyone scribbled an answer. "What is Cammie's most embarrassing moment?" Laughter erupted as everyone started writing. "What did Cammie and Macey fall down during the summer after Cammie's sophomore year?" The questioning continued until, all of a sudden, my mom pushed her chair back and said,

"Mommy shouldn't be here…"

"What did you read?" I asked indignantly, narrowing my eyes at Liz.

"Question seven… 'Which undergarment of Cammie's did Zach find outside the ballroom during the Code Black sophomore year?'

"Elizabeth Sutton!" I snapped embarrassedly. "You swore you'd never bring that up again!"

"So it actually happened?" asked Tina curiously.

"Fine, this question will be a freebie." I replied. "My bra clasp broke while I was dancing with him. I could feel it slipping and I left the ballroom to try to fix it. Zach was being nosy and followed me out. Then the Code sirens started up, and I completely forgot that my bra was laying on the floor in the alcove, until Zach ended up with it." Snickers filled the room, and I glared at Lizzie, my cheeks heating as I blushed.

Liz wrapped up the questions and collected everyone's papers. Not surprisingly, Bex and my mom won. They were each given a gift card to the Plaza Hotel Spa for facials, massages, manicures and pedicures. The life of a spy doesn't often afford time for luxury. Fortunately, every once and a while we are given a chance to pamper ourselves. I knew that my mom's job as Headmistress at the Academy could be incredibly stressful at times, so I hoped she would take advantage of the gift card and get some rest and relaxation.

After the game of Twenty Questions, Abby and Macey gathered the gifts and put them in a pile near the chair I was sitting in. "Start opening, Cam!" Macey encouraged, sinking into her own chair across from me. I picked up a dark gray bag with soft pink accents and the _La Perla_ logo on the front.

"Lord help me." I groaned. I removed the tissue paper and pulled out a silky white lingerie set. "Mace!" I grumbled.

"Oh shush, Cammie. Zach will love you in that."

"I hate you." I said without heat. She just laughed. So I continued opening my party gifts, scandalized when the raciest number of the night was courtesy of none other than Liz Sutton. It was a black lace nighty that left nothing, and I mean _nothing_, to the imagination.

At the end of the night, we indulged in chocolate fondue with fresh fruit and even marshmallows before hugs and kisses were exchanged and I left the party room to crash with my best friends on my last night as a single woman. I sent Zach one last text to say I loved him before Bex confiscated my phone to ensure that Zach and I had no contact before seeing each other at the altar the next evening. We settled into our beds, laughing and crying together until the wee hours of the morning, reminiscing about our high school days and everything that had happened since.

My wedding day dawned clear and sunny, a perfect seventy-two degrees. We all showered at the hotel before dressing in comfortable clothes and getting into limos for the ride to my grandparents' heavily secured ranch for the ceremony. I greeted my Grandma with a warm embrace. She squeezed me tight and then stood back to look at me. "Oh, Cammie, darling! I can't believe my only grandchild is getting married already. You picked a good man though, dear. Zach will always take good care of you."

"I know, Grandma. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him."

"Then you'd better start getting ready for the ceremony." I nodded and hurried up the steps into the master suite, which my grandparents had generously offered for the bridal party to use to prepare for the wedding. A friend of the McHenry's named Claire had agreed to do our makeup and hair for the photos and ceremony. I settled into a director's chair and she commenced weaving my brunette waves into an intricate updo, with loosely curled pieces falling out to frame my face. My mom entered to room and stood behind the chair, looking into my eyes through the mirror.

"Can you give us a minute please, ladies?" She asked softly.

"Of course, Mrs. Morgan." Bex replied as she ushered everyone out of the room, leaving just my mother and I. I turned in the chair to look at her.

"Oh, honey…" She sighed gently, brushing her hand softly over the smoothed-back hair at the crown of my head. I choked back my tears and reached for my mother. She wrapped her arms around me and held me tight. "You're ready for this. Zach loves you, and this is just another step in your future together." I swallowed hard and nodded. "Your father always said that if anything were to happen to him, and he couldn't be here on your wedding day, to make sure you wore these. Just so you can carry a piece of him with you today." She carefully removed two sapphire earrings from a black velvet box and placed them in my ears. I smiled and fingered the studs. I smiled at my mother, gave her one more hug, and said,

"It's time for me to put my dress on. Will you help me?" So one last time my mother helped me get dressed, holding me steady as I stepped into the white gown. She zipped the back and tied the satin ribbon that held the embellished silver sparkly belt just under the bust of the dress. Bex, Liz, Macey and Claire reentered the room, followed closely by Joe. Since my father wasn't here with us to be able to walk me down the aisle, I asked Joe to give me away. He was the father figure in my life all through high school, even though he officially took on the title of uncle when he married Abby in a quiet ceremony a year after my graduation.

Bex handed me my bouquet, a simple arrangement of lilacs, tulips and baby's breath wrapped in a soft lavender ribbon. She and the girls led the procession down to start of the aisle as my mom slipped into her seat in the front row. The seating area and altar were set up in the heart of one of my grandparents' peach orchards. The sun was just starting to set, and the scene was bathed in warm gold light. Joe offered me his arm as the traditional wedding processional music began. I watched first Bex, then Liz, then Macey disappear down the aisle before Joe squeezed my arm and took his first step. I glided to the edge of the carpet marking the aisle, and lifted my eyes to find my soon-to-be husband. The moment my eyes locked on his, the rest of the crowd vanished. It was like some kind of invisible force was drawing me to him.

Moments later, Joe flipped my veil back, kissed my cheek, and placed my hand in Zach's. I took the few steps up to the minister and Zach and I turned to face each other. Grant stood behind Zach's right shoulder, the rings in his hand. I passed my bouquet behind me to Bex, and then looked to the minister to begin the ceremony. "Ladies and gentlemen. We are gathered here in the presence of the Lord to celebrate the union of Zachary Alexander Goode and Cameron Ann Morgan in Holy Matrimony. Who gives this woman to be wed?"

"Her uncle does." Joe answered clearly. The requisite prayers and such passed without garnering much of my notice.

Then the minister began our vows. Zach and I had decided on traditional wedding vows. Both of us saw something so classic and beautiful about following in the footsteps of so many happily married couples. "I, Zachary Alexander Goode, take you, Cameron Ann Morgan, to be my wife; to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live. I pledge you my faith 'til death do us part." He slipped my wedding band onto my left ring finger.

Then it was my turn. "I, Cameron Ann Morgan, take you, Zachary Alexander Goode, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse; for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live. I pledge you my faith 'til death do us part." My eyes never left Zach's as I murmured my vows and slid on his ring, my heart thudding in my chest. The minister looked between us with a warm smile.

"Do you, Zach Goode, take Cameron Morgan to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Cammie Morgan, take Zach Goode to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"By the power vested in me by the state of Nebraska, I hereby pronounce you man and wife."

Zach wrapped his arms around my waist, dipped me gently, and pressed his lips firmly to mine. I brought my hands up to tangle in his hair as we kissed passionately. We finally broke apart and turned to our cheering friends and family. Bex passed me my bouquet and I took Zach's arm, ready to face whatever challenges the world threw at us with my husband by my side.


End file.
